Moon Bitten Crescent
by The Black Rose Writer
Summary: MB Crescent is a gothic looking boarding school where strange supernatural things occur.People are dying and its up to heart throb Edward,artistic Bella,and the rest of the gang to find out whats up be4 the school play's finale.Welcome to the drama club!
1. Welcome to Moon Crescent PART 1

The gang all attend Moon Bitten Crescent boarding school, but don't meet until they get stuck in the school play together. But this school isn't like a normal school, some spooky things happen here, and its up to the new drama club to figure out what's up before the school play's big finale. Will this be their final curtain call?

With long careless hair of brown and a smile ready to put stars to shame, new comer Bella Swan glides through the car park easily, examining her new school. The building stands with a gothic zing, old fashioned and proud. Bella bites down on her tongue and shakes her head in disbelief, still in wonder of how this small town girl managed to squeeze herself into one of the world's most famous boarding schools for only the elite and advanced of people. She is nothing of importance, no royalty or wealth attached to her perfectly slender bones, but she wears a special gift of the arts. Singing, drawing, writing, media, you name it. This girl's natural perfume reeks of colour and flourishing brilliancy. If one can stand and frown next to her then they must be seriously tormented down in their core.

And here stands Edward Cullen, frowning with his cigarette in his mouth as he leans on the school's stony flesh. Edward never used to smoke, or frown or brood, but recently smoking, sex, and every single damn vice a man owns, well, they are his only release. Why be the perfect, respectful gentleman? The hell does it get you anywhere. He watches as the rest of the freshmen make their ways into the school, wondering which crowd he'll fit into. He's a junior but has just left high school for boarding school, so maybe he won't fit in at first. Like he gives a damn, there are still plenty of sex on legs girls here to keep him occupied. He pulls the cigarette from his mouth and exhales, painting the air a murky white.

"Hey!" Alice Brandon, a small pixie like junior, whacks Edward on the head with her magazine. Edward drops his cigarette and glares down at her.

"What the hell?" He snarls. Alice growls.

"NO smoking, _chowder head_" She replies, pointing at a no smoking sign. Edward rolls his eyes and stamps on the cigarette with his shiny black, expensive looking shoes. Alice eyes Edward up and down.

"You're Edward Cullen" She states. He frowns at her silently.

"I'm Alice Brandon" She introduces herself and then giggles. "Your father's best friend's most amazing daughter" She sighs. Alice Brandon has been here since freshmen year, and her father is Carl Brandon, and he is a fellow doctor and friend of Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father and new doctor here at the school.

"And you just, what? Got some voodoo vibe that I of all the people here was Edward Cullen?" He retorts. Alice is about to explain, but then stops herself.

"Maybe I did" She shrugs and then sticks out her tongue. "Sucks for you, Edwardo. Better watch it or I'll, I don't know, cast a spell on you" She snickers and then runs of into the building. Edward rolls his eyes and pulls out another cigarette before heading of into a distant patch of quiet and…broodingness.

The girl gasps as the golden haired male pins her up against the wall. Removing her top, he growls at the sight of her bare flesh before attacking it with his lips. She closes her eyes and moans loudly, his hot, heavy breath on her flesh making her vibrate with excitement. His smiles against her neck.

"You what me" He grins, biting into her flesh quietly. She hisses in delight.

"God yes" Is her raspy reply. "Now shut up and take me" She demands. He pulls the underwear down from her skirt and she rests her head against the wall, waiting for him. His shuffles his own boxers down and then stands up to look at her in the eyes.

"No matter what the consequences of us may be, you want me too badly" He tells her. She nods obediently.

"Yes, yes. Just get inside of me already. Please god, just touch me!" She whines. He holds her waist and thrusts into her with unkindness, with harshness. They both moan simultaneously as they pick up past, gliding against each others flesh faster, and faster. She opens her eyes and gasps in horror. He stares back at her with waiting eyes of demonic, grinning, bloodshot scarlet.

"I want to get inside of you now" His mocking, inhuman and almost incoherent voice booms, now in a tone much lower and evil than before. The girl screams as he takes a huge wedge out of her neck, but the cloak of night and selfish drinking from the party next door mutes her desperate wails of pain.

"I can't believe she's really gone!" Whimper Rosalie Hale, watching as her friend's corpse is rode out of the school in a black zipped up body bag. She covers her mouth with her hands as her boyfriend, Zane, hugs her reassuringly. Her long blonde hair glistens against the shiny crystal lights hanging from the lobby's chandelier, making her glow luminously.

"Dude what happened?" Whispers Emmett McCarty to Zane, careful not to upset the blonde beauty in his arms.

"My girl's friend, Haley, she got mauled by some sort of animal last night. Took bites out of her everywhere. It's crazy, man" Zane whispers back, his voice hiding under the sound of police camera's flashing as they decorate the crime scene in blue flashing lights.

Bella Swan who has just woke up to her first morning at Moon Bitten Crescent boarding school, stares at the body bag as it rides past her doom room.

"Well…" She murmurs. "What better way _is_ there to welcome someone to a new school than an on campus murder?" She says to herself, standing there in her pyjamas.

"What is it? What's all the commotion?" Her roommate, Jessica Stanley, asks breathlessly as she hops across the room, trying to pull her leggings over her thighs. Bella shuts the door and sighs, walking over to her dresser.

"An animal attack on campus. A girl was found dead and…eaten" She explains, looking at Jessica through her reflection. Jessica stops and glares.

"No fucking way" She says. Bella shakes her head and turns around, leaning back on the dresser, her palms turned beside her to hold her against it.

"Way. They had yellow tape and a body bag and everything. The whole ka pow" Bella insists. Jessica quickly throws on her shoes and rushes over to the mirror. She runs a hand through her hair and quickly breathes a bye before disappearing into the hallway. A knock hit's the door before Bella shuts it.

"Miss Platt" Bella greets as Esme Platt, the school's drama teacher, enters. She smiles warmly.

"I see you've settled in well" She comments, eying Bella's side of the room filled with posters of bands, drawings and computer equipment. Bella blushes sheepishly.

"A girl's gotta survive around here some how" Bella replies. Esme chuckles lightly and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Are you thinking about signing up for anything this year?" She asks. Bella smiles back, knowing what she means.

"I'm not so sure" She tells Esme. "Maybe when I've gotten used to my classes and made a few friends first" She says. Esme nods.

"Well Miss Stanley seems…nice"

"Yeah" Bella chuckles. "She's great"

"Hey is Jess here?" A boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes asks, leaning on the door breathlessly as if he's been running. Bella and Esme shake their heads.

"Just left" Bella answers. He sighs.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton. Jess's boyfriend. Will you tell me if you see her around?" He asks, his face flushing in redness. Bella nods.

"Sure thing. I'm Bella" She greets. Mike smiles.

"Hey Bella. I'll see you later" He nods to Esme. "Miss Platt" And then he turns to run, but then he trips over his own feet. Bella puts her hands over her mouth to stop her laughing whist Esme quietly laughs. Mike gets up and brushes himself down. He throws a bashful smile their way before disappearing. Esme laughs.

"Mike's great too when you get to know him" She promises. Bella nods.

"I'm sure he is"

"I'll let you get dressed now, Bella. It may be Sunday but I'm guessing you'll want to socialize at some point today" Says Esme, heading towards the door.

"Thanks Miss Platt" Says Bella as she walks into her wardrobe.

"Bye!" Esme departs, closing the door behind her.

"Do you even have a clue where you're going?" Edward Cullen asks Bella as she walks around the corridors aimlessly, glaring into her timetable. Bella looks up, startled, to see him leaning on a wall with a cigarette in his hand. She frowns.

"That's just cancer on a stick, you know?" She tells him.

"Did I ask you to worry for me?" He replies, amused. She shrugs.

"Ok" She answers, and then turns around. Edward sighs and gets up off of the wall, following her.

"What do you have?" He asks, peering over her shoulder. Bella stares at him.

"Why do you want to help?" She asks. Edward shrugs and takes her time table from her.

"I'm new too. Thought I could use an ally" He tells her. Bella nods.

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Edward" He murmurs, still studying her classes. He raises an eye brow.

"You take most artistic classes like me" He realises. "And you're advanced in science, maths and English. I'm impressed" He smirks, handing her the paper back.

"Does that mean you're going my way?" She asks hopefully. They stop and he looks at her silently for a moment.

"Yes" He says finally. "We have music in room 306. I know where that is" He begins to walk.

"How?" She calls after him, standing still. Edward stretches his arms and places them at the back of his neck, acting cool and relaxed.

"I'm mysterious that way" He says, puffing another cloud of smoke into the air. Bella scrunches her nose before slowly following him, making sure to avoid his terrible odour.

"Thank you, Edward" She says, walking behind him. "I could really use an ally too" She looks down. Edward throws a glance to her.

"You ok there?" He asks. Bella shakes her head and laughs.

"Sure thing" She smiles brightly, almost fake. "I just get a little paranoid sometimes. I'll be fine though. I'm alright" She insists. Edward's lips twitch before turning back around and focusing on what's in front of him.

"Bella Swan" Calls Miss Platt. Bella sucks in her lips as she approaches the front of the class.

"I'll be singing _All around me _by _Flyleaf_" She announces. Edward shifts in his seat, interested in his new little friend.

"_My hands are searching for youMy arms are outstretched towards youI feel you on my fingertipsMy tongue dances behind my lips for youThis fire rising through my beingBurning I'm not used to seeing youI'm alive, I'm aliveI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavouring this heart that's healingMy hands float up above meAnd you whisper you love meAnd I begin to fadeInto our secret placeThe music makes me swayThe angels singing say we are alone with youI am alone and they are too with youI'm alive, I'm aliveI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavouring this heart that's healing"_

The class applaud Bella and she bows jokingly, erupting laughs from the class. Edward smirks and claps too, for the second time he is impressed with Bella Swan. Bella rushes over to her seat and looks in Edward's direction. Edward smiles back at her, making her blush and look to the front. Esme Platt grins at Bella before continuing.

"Liam Grey" Esme calls. A tall, golden haired male walks to the front of the class, his swagger immediately attracting the attention of the females, including Bella. He looks up from his swoopy blonde fringe.

"I'll be singing _Famous Last Words _by _My Chemical Romance_" He says. Bella's eyes glitter with curiosity and interest. Edward frowns at the boy.

"_Now I know That I can't make you stayBut where's your heart?But where's your heart?But where's your...And I knowThere's nothing I could sayTo change that partTo change that partTo change...So manyBright lights to cast a shadowBut can I speak?Well is it hard understandingI'm incompleteA life that's so demandingI get so weakA love that's so demandingI can't speakI am not afraid to keep on livingI am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey if you stay, I'll be forgivenNothing you could say can stop me going home_"

The girl's all break into a fast paced applause, some even stand up, but they are the more…skimpy girls. The blonde laughs quietly and sits back down. Edward glares at Bella as she watches the blonde boy.

A scream emerges from outside. Alice Brandon runs into the classroom.

"Another body! There's another body!" She yells. The class gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL! I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED ON THIS STORY YET, BUT I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NEW STORY, MOON BITTEN CRESCENT. I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOU ALL TO CHECK IT OUT! I'VE BEEN ABSENT FROM THIS SITE FOR AWHILE DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS, BUT NOW I'M BACK, AND I'M BACK WITH A BANG!...AND THEN EVENTUALLY A CRASH, BAMN, SNAP, BREAK...AND THEN YOU HEAR AN AMBELANCE IN THE DISTANCE...**

**CHECK MY NEW STORY OUT! MOON BITTEN CRESCENT.**


End file.
